


Sex Obsessed

by irishlullaby13



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Inappropriate Humor, Porn With Plot, Sex Pollen, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishlullaby13/pseuds/irishlullaby13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trope Fic:  Sex Pollen.  While trying to retrieve a cursed flower for some angels, Abbie accidentally gets exposed to some pollen with dire consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tuesday:  1:37pm

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complete and total trope fic.

_**1:37 PM - Tuesday** _

Abbie struggled for purchase in the enclosed space. Sure, she was smaller in stature. But the opening didn't take into account her hips, which were currently hanging out of said hole and Crane was refusing to do anything more than a light touch to her thighs before backing away and muttering about how indecent it was.

For crying out loud, she thought. They were well into three years of knowing each other and doing the Witness business. He should be used to having to deal with having to occasionally grope her, and vice versa. Hell, just last week they had to prove they were a couple and she had randomly snatched him into a kiss to celebrate their winning a dart tournament, which he had thankfully very eagerly returned despite later complaining that it was _so scandalous_.

"You should have thought about that before your skinny, light pole self refused to removed half your clothes to get in here," Abbie snarled. She felt herself starting to slip out of the tunnel. "God dammit Crane, put your hands on my ass and push!"

"Very well," he groused.

Abbie's eyes widened when firm, long fingered hands grabbed a handful a piece and pushed. Although that was the most excitement she had in that general region for a while, there was no denying that maybe she had enjoyed that just a little too much. Next he grabbed her knees and she tried not to think about his head between her legs as he gave her another push.

"Almost there," Abbie called back to him.

Next was her ankles and then she was inside the narrow tunnel, wriggling her way to the solitary beam of sunlight a few feet ahead.

"Remember to be cautious not to disturb the bloom when you cut it," Crane chimed. 

Abbie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," she muttered. "Just remember the agreement. You'd help me out if there was a pollen accident. And I would help you out."

"I would rather the circumstances of _taking one for the team_ did not arise, Lieutenant," Crane replied. He said something further, but it was lost to Abbie because, one, she was in a hole; two, she was too busy rolling her eyes and mimicking him.

"I can always wiggling my way back out and you and climb in, Ichabod," Abbie said flatly. "I know you have issues with closed in spaces, but if you think you can do a better job than me, I'd be happy to oblige, Captain."

Maybe she was getting a little too annoyed with him. Then again, she was the one that was going to be caked in mud and having to deal with random bouts of dirt-in-hair for God knows how long. Not to mention she was putting her neck on the line to retrieve a "mystical flower" that they had to keep from pollinating until the right time.

Abbie started mentally cursing everything.

_Stupid flower. Stupid Apocalypse. Stupid angels. Stupid witches. Stupid son-of-a-bitching demons. Stupid fellow witness._

She had half a mind to give him the biggest bear hug she could muster once she got out of the hole. Just to watch him squirm over his clothes getting covered in mud and filth. Especially since she knew he had recently gotten that damn jacket dry cleaned.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she reached the hollow where the blossom rested in a beam of sunlight filtering from a drain over head. It was a beautiful golden flower speckled with dark spots near the edges of the bloom. Bright pink stamens were curled around a bulging pocket in the middle like little neon curlicues.

"Okay, I'm at it, Crane," Abbie called, pulling a ziplock bag from her shirt. She wormed her hand into her jeans pocket, a considerable feat considering how snugly she fit in the hole, to pull out a multi-tool. She found the little scissors on the tool and carefully snipped the flower. Abbie eased it into the ziplock.

Before she could close up the bag, the pocket at the middle let out a soft puff of pink and made a deflating noise. Abbie quickly zipped it up and sneezed loudly. She froze and started mentally swearing for an entirely different reason. Of all the things that they had been warned about, getting contaminated by the pollen was the one thing that had been emphasized, by the angels that wanted it, to not allow to happen under any circumstances.

Abbie closed her eyes and counted backwards from ten. When she opened her eyes, nothing seemed different. None of the adverse affects the angels had warned against were taking place. She wasn't uncontrollably horny. She didn't want to jump Crane as soon as she got out of the hole... Well, no more than usual anyway.

"Lieutenant," Crane said, his tone full of warning.

"Captain," Abbie called back sweetly. "All is good. Now pull me out of here."

Crane grasped her ankles and Abbie soon found herself with her feet on semi-level ground, Crane pressed against her back. She turned and wrapped her arms around his waist in a crushing bear hug, making sure to squish as much mud on him as possible. She stepped back and admired her handiwork with a grin. 

He looked ready to spontaneously combust, eye twitching and everything. 

"One cursed flower, collected," she said, smacking Crane on the back side as she breezed past him. "Let's get this to the angels, Lady Killer. And then... we get to go explain to Reyes why I need the day off."

As they made their way out of the tunnels, she heard Crane questioningly mutter, "Lady Killer?"


	2. Tuesday - 4:15 PM

_**4:15 PM - Tuesday** _

It had been shockingly easy to convince Reyes she needed the day off. Funny how that happened when two mud covered employees showed up at the station. Reyes hadn't even asked what happened... just sort of blinked at them and told them to go home and not to return until tomorrow.

While showering off the muck and grime of the misadventure, Abbie wondered if she should call her sister to help with her hair or if she should make Crane suffer for making her be the one to crawl into the hole. As much as she would enjoy watching Crane suffer through the process of making sure her hair was perfectly tended and clean, Abbie knew her best bet would be to have Jenny help.

For now she would just have to try her best to get as much of it out of her hair as possible.

So far, she was feeling confident that whatever that flower had puffed out hadn't been the dangerous stuff. 

Once she was sure she had gotten the grime out of every nook and cranny, Abbie turned off the shower and wrapped herself in one of the over sized towels Corbin had stocked the cabin with. She had a couple spare sets of clothes and some pyjamas there for occasions when she didn't want to go home. Today was one of those days.

She just wanted to be out in the middle of nowhere, far away from everyone.

And by everyone she meant, everyone except Crane. She could deal with him. And if she couldn't, she'd send him outside to chop wood or something.

After pinning her hair into some semblance of order, Abbie carefully gathered her dirty clothes, holding them at arms' length as she exited the bathroom and padded towards the main entry. It had been looking ready to rain most of the day, and what better way to get the excess junk off her clothes than with water provided by mother nature herself.

She had half expected to find Crane already changed into a spare set of his normal fare. Instead she was forced to stop short as she passed through, her mouth dropping open.

He was wearing jeans, the skinny ones that hung low on his hips. Standing at the kitchen sink, bare foot and shirtless, wringing out the shirt she had covered with mud. He had pulled his hair back in a tight ponytail. 

Now she remembered why she didn't mind coming to the cabin when she wanted to be away from everyone. Although, she distinctly recalled that she was supposed to be taking something, somewhere... But it was much more entertaining enjoying the view as his muscles stretched and clenched with each dunk and twist of the shirt into the water.

If she had to compare, it was better than watching him chop wood--which her and Jenny had done on more than one occasion from the window and commented on his butt while sipping at coffee. Mostly because he didn't chop wood shirtless. 

Crane paused at his task then looked over his shoulder. His face flushed and he quickly put his attention back on cleaning his shirt. "I'll have you know," he said after a moment. "I do not know if these stains will come out."

Oh, right. Mud. Stains. Rain. Mother nature.

Abbie walked over and put her dirty clothes on the counter next to his coat. "How about you see if it comes out of mine?" she asked, giving him a teasing grin. 

He glanced her way then quickly looked away again, more than once. "Lieutenant, if you would be so kind to put on some clothing?" Ichabod's eyes shifted towards her once more, dipping to the edge of the towel where her cleavage was squished together tightly by the fabric. He looked at the ceiling and pretended to study it with interest. "Please?"

Abbie hummed and pretended to debate the idea for a moment. She sighed and rubbed his arm. "Only if you really want me to."

Crane became stock still at her touch. "I do."

"Look me in the eyes and say it," Abbie said with a teasing grin.

When he looked down at her, there was raw desperation in his eyes. "Please, Abbie, would you put on clothing?"

She was about to answer when a sharp pain cut through her abdomen, causing her to double over. Ichabod grasped her shoulders, suddenly uncaring of the fact she was vastly underdressed. 

"Lieutenant! Abbie," he called out. "What is wrong? Good, Lord your skin is like fire..."

Abbie gasped for breath, collapsing into Ichabod's arms as he tried to keep her on her feet. "Ichabod..." she managed to pant out. "I thought I was going to be all right but... the flower... it did something and puffed out some of the pollen... and... Oh god, I'm going to die aren't I?"

She was actually legitimately scared until she closed her eyes and took a moment to breathe when Ichabod hugged her tightly. The ache slowly subsided into something a little less threatening and into more of a relaxed sensation as she inhaled the scent of Ichabod. He smelled clean but still very masculine, she just wanted to wrap herself in the scent of him.

"Lieutenant?"

"It doesn't hurt anymore," Abbie said lazily. "I feel much better now..."

"Lieutenant..."

"Hmm?"

"If you would be so kind as to remove your hands from my... posterior..."

Abbie opened her eyes and realized she had wrapped her arms around her fellow witness and had her face nuzzled in his chest. Both hands were on Ichabod's rear end. Oh, right, it was very inappropriate for her to be hanging on him in only a towel.

She immediately removed her hands and stepped back, keeping her arms spread out so he could see them. "All right... okay... We made arrangements for this remember?" Yes! Rationality was making a come back. "The angels said it could happen... you and I had an agreement... if it did... we'd... help each other out before we got too out of hand wanting to screw everything in sight..."

Ichabod pulled a face. "All the modern vernacular available for intimate relations is astounding. I do not think I've heard you use the same one twice in the entire time I've known you."

Abbie could feel her breathing begin to grow heavier, along with a pleasant feeling forming between her legs. "I could start listing them all for you that way you're not surprised next time I come up with one..." She tapped her temple. "I have a whole list of them up here. Adult nap-time... Afternoon delight... Banging... Bumping uglies... Assault with a friendly weapon... Jumping bones... The mattress mambo..." Dear God why couldn't she stop herself. It wasn't helping her situation any, it was just making her hornier. "Shagging, fucking, basting the turkey..."

Ichabod took her face in his hands and silenced her with a kiss. She had to admit, it was much better than her listing off countless euphemisms for sex. It reminded her of the kiss they had shared just the week before while on a mission, except he was the one that had initiated it and wasn't surprised by it. When he broke the kiss, he rested his forehead against hers. "Whilst the situation is less than ideal," he said softly, with affection. "We did, indeed, have an agreement, Lieutenant." 

He put his hands on her waist and she stepped backwards as he urged her towards the bedroom, giving her occasional feathery kisses of encouragement along the way. "You know... this isn't how I wanted it to be," Abbie admitted. "But, when it comes down to it... there's no one else I'd rather it be than you."

"I share the sentiments, Lieutenant," Ichabod said as they reached the doorway. He nodded towards the bed. "Ladies first."

Abbie grinned and turned to walk into the room. "You know I sort of thought you would be the type to sweep me into your arms and carry me in..." She turned back around when she heard the door shut.

And Ichabod was _not_ in the room. "What the hell, Crane?!" she yelped and ran to the door. She twisted the knob only to find it wouldn't open completely before snapping back shut. Abbie yanked harder on the door until she managed to see out a tiny sliver of opening between the jamb and the door. 

There was a rope tied around the knob on the other side.

_There was a rope tied around the knob on the other side_

He had _planned_ for in case something like this happened.

"Crane!" Abbie bellowed, slapping the door hard. "Just another thing on the list of ideas you decided not to let me in on." She tried the door again, pulling as hard as she could.

"The other end is tied to a support beam," Ichabod said from other other side of the door. "Lest you feel you can pull down the entire weight of the cabin, you may wish to stop before you injure yourself."

Abbie sighed heavily, fell against the door, and slid to the floor. "Why did you agree if you didn't want to follow through?" she asked lamely, swatting the door as if she were a petulant child. She could hear him just on the other side of the door, shifting around. When he replied, his voice was level with her ear, like he had knelt down just to be close to her.

"Because you would have it no other way," he said. "But I also know that you and I... we always manage to find another way to fix things. And that is what we shall do, my dear Lieutenant. We will find a way in which, once it is over, we have done nothing which we regret. Together, we will think of some means of getting you through this."

In normal circumstances a promise like that from Ichabod would touch a special place in her heart. Unfortunately, in her current state, it touched in a completely different place. She flopped over onto the floor and pouted, "I really hate you right now."


	3. Wednesday - 12:22 AM

_**12:22 AM - Wednesday** _

The angels that had sent them on the mission had been utterly useless. Of course that was on par with angels, it seemed... using them simply to get what they wanted and not caring about the consequences. All they had been able to offer, as far as council, was:

Depending on how far gone she was, it could be a simple solution. If she was too far over the edge, it was either Ichabod go against his principles and "take one for the team" or let Abbie perish from over-stimulation, which according to the angels was in fact a possibility. Or, everything could just work its way out of her system in a day or two.

Abbie had grown considerably worse as the hours progressed. Although, at the moment she was wriggling her fingers under the door and calling out to him in a vulnerable tone. " _Ichabod_ ," she whined. "You promised. You gave me your word and your word is your honour..."

Ichabod, laying on the floor near the door, reached out and touched her probing fingertips. He could see a sliver of her lovely face. She was sweating profusely and her eyes were dilated with lust. "My honour will not be called in to question over this, Abbie," he said gently. "Besides, I said such in the tunnel. I'd rather not be taking one for the team because I would prefer both of us be in the possession of all our facilities should our bond become an intimate one."

"But I need you," Abbie pouted. "I need you so much it hurts..."

Ichabod's eyes unintentionally drifted down from her face. He expected to see either the towel she had been in or bared skin. Instead he saw she was actually wearing a shirt of some kind... "Lieutenant," he said cautiously. "What are you wearing?"

"I found one of your dirty shirts," she said quietly. "It smells like you... It helps keep me moderately calm."

Oh joyous, he thought bitterly, now he had to contend with the image of the lieutenant in one of his shirts battling the onslaught of hormones and possibly even-- no, no, no he was not going to think of _that_. The last thing he needed to be visualizing was the lieutenant gratifying herself. She was in danger. She needed help. She was vulnerable. What she didn't need was for him to not have a firm grasp on his own mental st--

Wait a moment...

"Lieutenant, if I may have permission to speak in a most... ungentlemanly manner to you for a brief moment," Ichabod said.

"Con...tinue," Abbie replied slowly, with interest ringing in her voice.

"I am well aware that you are a very modern woman," he started. "But, permit me for my crassness... The few television programs and films you coerced me into watching with you have led me to believe that, as a modern woman, you should feel comfortable taking matters of your pleasure into your... forgive my terminology... own hands."

Abbie was silent a moment. "We really got to work on your pillow talk," she said flatly.

"Lieutenant," Ichabod sighed heavily. "Are you capable or willing to do such?"

"Capable," Abbie hummed. "Yeah. Willing... not particularly. But it's worth a try. Can you slide my phone under the door?"

"What do you need your phone for?" Ichabod asked, standing up. He walked over to the table to retrieve Abbie's cell phone.

"Well, I need some kind of encouragement, don't I?" Abbie asked. "I have a couple of videos saved on it that help me out from time to time... Plus, if need be I can text Jenny to get her to bring me something from my place."

"You keep items of a pornographic nature on your phone?" Ichabod scoffed, sliding the device under the door.

He heard Abbie shuffling around on the other side of the door. "Not in the traditional sense," she replied. "I mean it's all technically safe for work consumption. It just gets me a little hot under the collar, is all." 

"I dare not ask," Ichabod muttered. "I shall be outside so that you may have adequate privacy, Lieutenant."

"Do you still have your shirt off?" Abbie asked, her tone curious as he reached the door.

"Why do you ask?"

Abbie's phone slid back from under the bedroom door. "If you do I want a selfie. At least the upper half, not just a head shot."

Ichabod gave an exasperated sigh and picked up Abbie's phone. He pursed his lips and debated sliding it back under the door to her. He reasoned that she was not acting herself and it was a rather simple demand. Worst case scenario she would delete it once she regained her sanity. "Just this once, I will humour you, Miss Mills. I understand that you are currently not of sound judgement, but I do not appreciate your objectifications of me."

"Welcome to the twenty-first century," Abbie chimed. "It's equal opportunity objectification these days."

Ichabod rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom to make use of the mirror for Abbie's demands. When he slid it back under the door, he warned, "And those had best stay between just the two of us."

There was a thud against the other side of the door. "Oh God," Abbie groaned. "You have killed me, Crane. I am dead and speaking to you from beyond the grave." There was a brief silence. "What th-- Oh my..." She gave a small squeak then spoke again, her voice slightly pitched. "Jenny will be here in a little bit... She's bringing me something I am definitely going to be needing if we're going to test your theory."

"Just never again let it be said, I do not go out of my comfort zone for you, Lieutenant," Ichabod commented.

Abbie was silent for a long moment. "Oh, sorry... still dead in here." She made an appreciative sound. "If this is humouring me, I'd like to see what you would do when being serious. But that one picture does answer the question me and Jenny had about whether you were a boxers or briefs kinda guy."

Ichabod sat down at the door and leaned his back against it. "I look forward to the return of the rational minded and sane Abigail Mills I am most familiar with."

"You're the only thing _keeping_ me as sane as I am right now, Crane," Abbie admitted. He could hear a tremble in her voice. "I don't know why but... having you close by-- I mean, I... want you. _So_ bad right now. Just you. Only you. I've tried rolling it over in my head, tried to think of other people that might be willing to... do what needs to be done. When I do that, my mind becomes disoriented and I can't concentrate... I start losing control. So I latch on to you... the one thing that helps keep me centred. But I don't know how long that's going to last, so I am hanging onto it as long as I can."

Ichabod smiled bitterly. "Lieutenant, is that an admission of affections?"

Abbie chuckled gently. "Yeah. I guess it is," she replied. "All joking aside... Sometimes I think... no... yeah. There's times I think it might actually be more than just affection. But it's those times where you do something--usually something silly or over the top that is just one hundred percent Ichabod; it can be as simple as offering your hand to assist me up the porch steps--I just... I've never really had anyone do things like that for me, to the extent that you do them. I don't know if I am falling in love with you or falling in love with the things you do."

"Ask yourself these questions then, Lieutenant," Ichabod said. "In normal circumstances, when dastardly pollen has not muddled your mind, could you picture any of the other gentlemen in your life doing the things I do, to show you proper respect?"

"Morales kind of did... not to your extent, but he would open doors and stuff," Abbie replied. 

"When he did those things, did you get the same feelings of elation which you have in my doing so?"

There was silence again for a long moment. "No," she finally replied.

"Then it is not the things I do that you are falling in love with, Lieutenant," Ichabod said sincerely.

He heard Abbie sigh heavily followed shortly by her breathing heavily. "Ichabod," she choked out. "Since you're wanting to be a gentleman... you may want to do whatever it was you were going to do to give me privacy. I can feel another onslaught coming..."

Ichabod was instantly on his feet but then knelt back down. "Lieutenant," he said. "Just understand that the only reason you and I are separate sides of this door is because I respect you and see you as a wonderfully spirited woman in whom I would love to educate you on the customs of my time when it comes to showing a lady the respect she deserves."

Abbie cackled playfully. "I'd rather be educated as to what you keep in those black boxer briefs."

Ichabod closed his eyes and shook his head in disappoint that she had shifted to being amorous so quickly and ruined something which should have been moderately sentimental. He snatched a blanket off of the sofa as he exited the cabin, just in time to see Miss Jenny arrive. She got out of her vehicle, looking confused and carrying a paper gift bag that looked as if it had seen better days.

"Just what in the--Oh hello," Jenny stopped in her tracks as Ichabod put the blanket around his shoulders. She smirked and cocked an eyebrow. "Never mind... now I know why she needed this." She made her way up the steps of the porch. 

"Your arrival could not have come at a better time. The lieutenant said she was in dire need of whatever it was you were bringing," Ichabod stated. "Just please do not allow her to make it beyond the bedroom door and leave it in the state which you found it."

Miss Jenny gave him a perplexed expression. "All right..." she said slowly and opened the cabin door. Her eyes roamed the length of rope that held the bedroom door secure. She looked at Ichabod, even more confused. " _Do_ I want to know?"

"It is probably in the best of interest that you do not," Ichabod replied, settling into a wooden chair on the porch, wrapped in the blanket.

Jenny disappeared inside the cabin. A few minutes later she returned, looking as if she had seen something she would rather scrub from her mind forever and sank down into a chair close to him. "Pollen, huh?" she asked. Ichabod nodded curtly. "She said you two had an agreement that you backed out of." Again, Ichabod nodded. Jenny smiled. "She's lucky to have someone like you."

"I care for her, Miss Jenny," Ichabod said quietly. "I care enough that I would never dream of taking advantage of her in such a delicate manner whilst she is in such a state."

"That's why she's lucky to have you," Jenny stated. With an enigmatic smile, Jenny stood and walked down the steps. "Give me a call in the morning and let me know how things turn out. Or if she can, get Abbie to call me."

"I shall make certain of it Miss Jenny," Ichabod replied. "Have a good evening."

Once Miss Jenny had driven away, Ichabod tried to make himself comfortable in the chair. Despite the wholly uncomfortable jeans and only being able to be half dressed due to Abbie being locked in the bedroom he managed to drift off to sleep.


	4. Wednesday - 08:02 AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shakes fist at internet connection* It hasn't been wanting to stat connected for long so I am trying to get this up the narrow window that is being connected.

_**8:02 AM - Wednesday** _

Abbie woke up feeling like she had been drinking all night and currently had a hangover. She was also heavy on the feeling of having had a one night stand and been left all alone before she woke up. 

It was early, that much she could tell by the bluish grey light peeping through the curtains. 

"Windows," she muttered, rubbing her eyes. "I could have gotten out through the damn window."

It was funny how easily one could miss the most obvious things when in an altered state as she had been in. Most of the previous hours were a blur in her mind, full of distorted images of what all had happened. Even if she didn't fully recall trying to dig her way out of the bedroom door, her fingernails certainly recalled it, as did the deep gouges on the bedroom door.

The only thing she could clearly recall was Ichabod's voice: His promises that everything would turn out well in the end, the naked honesty of his feelings for her, and his insistence on making sure she had privacy. Not to mention, she remembered bits and pieces of a conversation they'd had about why he had shut her in the bedroom rather than make good on the deal they'd struck up before going to fetch the flower.

The haze was gone. Abbie felt like she could honestly think for herself again. She was glad it hadn't lasted as long as it could have... and that Ichabod had thought of a way to fix the issue. Although it did call the question what exactly he had been thinking about that had made it occur to him.

Abbie picked up her phone and unlocked the screen. Her eyes widened and she threw down the phone as if it had burned her. Her faced warmed as she picked it back up, but not because she was embarrassed. She had forgotten about demanding for Ichabod selfies until the moment she saw she had one set as her background.

She had suppress giggles as she went through the photos he had snapped for her. They weren't overtly sexual or anything, just the kind of typical pictures she had seen men use on dating sites. If anything she had to guess he was mocking those kind of pictures.

_Fifteen missed calls... thirty text messages?_

Abbie groaned and hid her face in the palm of her hand. Apparently she had sent all the women in her contacts one of the pictures with the proclamation of "look @ this sxy bit o f manliness. MINE! FONALLY AAAAAALLLLLLL MINE."

She dreaded the lone text that was from Reyes asking her to give the station a call in the morning. With shaking hands, Abbie dialled up Reyes' direct line.

"Lieutenant Mills," Reyes greeted dryly.

"Sheriff," Abbie responded meekly. "You called? And... texted?"

"I need to see if you can come in at ten today and then also cover your normal shift. Abrams called in sick," Reyes said and Abbie let out a mental sigh of relief. 

"Yes, yes I can," Abbie replied, suddenly more confident that her boss wasn't going to be giving her a talking to for a text she had been included in. "I will be there with bells on, sir."

Reyes hung up without another word. Abbie put the phone on the bed and pursed her lips. That left her with quite the predicament. Although she now realized she could leg it out of the window, the fact remained that she needed a shower and needed the clothes she kept stashed in the coat closet. All she really had at her disposal, at the moment was the shirt she had commandeered from Ichabod's laundry hamper.

Then again... there wasn't any neighbours for miles. It wasn't like anyone would see anything. Abbie hurried over to the window and pushed it up with ease. She scooted out of the window and onto the porch, then tiptoed her way into the cabin. 

There was a tangle of bare arms, legs, torso, and a blanket on the couch which she could only assume was Crane. She couldn't adequately identify because he had his head sandwiched between two pillows. But it was definitely his arms holding the pillows clamped down. She could also verify that it was his naked chest.

Abbie made her way into the kitchen and put on coffee. She waited patiently for it to be done and made both herself and Ichabod a cup. Walking over to him, she nudged up the pillow that rested on top of his head and waved the cup close to his nose. He instantly sat up and looked around confused.

His eyes first when to the rope then to her. "How did you get out of the bedroom?" he grumbled, taking the offered cup. He unsuccessfully tried to hide a yawn. 

"When I woke up this morning and had a clear head, I realized I could get out through the window," Abbie said, sitting next to him on the couch. She sipped at her coffee then leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

"I would say you are welcome but... I am not clear on what you are thanking me for," Ichabod said, his voice still heavy with his normal early morning post-sleep grumble.

Abbie looked up at him, resting her chin on his arm. She saw a small smile touch his lips when he shifted the position of his head just enough to look at her from the corner of his eye. "For being you," she replied. "Most men I know would have been willing to take advantage of my situation."

"Most of the men you know are undeserving to call themselves gentlemen," Ichabod huffed indignantly. 

Abbie set her coffee on the small end table then carefully took Ichabod's and did the same. Ichabod furrowed his brow and looked ready to ask her what she was doing. Instead of allowing him to object, Abbie pulled him into a kiss. He didn't pull away, he didn't hesitate to return it. In fact, he did quite the opposite of hesitate by instantly putting an arm around her waist and lifting her onto his lap, her legs straddling his thighs.

In her head it would be so easy to just... 

Her nimble hands slid past the barrier of his blanket to seek out whatever it was he had slept in the night before. She shivered with anticipation when all she found was the elastic waistband of his underwear. He invited her into his little cocoon, wrapping her in the warm fleece as her head fell back and his mouth explored her throat.

She shifted closer to the part of him her body was craving and moaned his name.

"Lieutenant..." he gasped against her neck. "Abbie..." His fingers curled into the fabric at her waist. 

He was still resisting... Abbie meet his eyes, concerned. "Ichabod?" 

He panted heavily for breath. "You are certain the effects have completely..."

Abbie nodded. "Trust me... I am in full control of all my facilities."

His hands fell to her knees as he started kissing every inch of flesh that was bared at the neckline of the shirt she was wearing. Slowly his palms slid up the smooth span of her thighs as she reached into his underwear and he lifted his hips slightly to allow her to get them down enough to get to what she wanted.

Ichabod murmured his appreciation for her lack of undergarments as his large hands cupped her backside. A certain part of Abbie appreciated what she found when her hands wrapped around the length of him, she arched her eyebrows with interest. While her hands were considerably small, there was no denying what she was getting herself into. Or rather, what was going to be getting _into her_

Ichabod made a gorgeous choking sound as she moved her hands languidly up an down his shaft. Her name started coming from his lips like a breathless mantra as he gently thrust hips hips against her hands. Each time he said her name, she could feel a warmth pooling in the pit of her belly. One of Ichabod's hands drifted between their bodies and between her legs. The other hand went to the back of her neck to pull her in for a crushing kiss.

His tongue moved in tandem with his long fingers; teasing, parting, and dipping inside. Each time he tasted her and explored the contours of her mouth, his fingers mimicked the motion between her legs. His thumb soon joined the fray, pressing gently against her clit with just enough pressure to make her clench around his fingers before backing away.

Abbie's head fell back and she moaned his name loudly, her hips moving to the rhythm he had already set. She grasped his shoulders to keep from toppling backwards. "Ichabod..."

The hand between her legs ceased its task. Ichabod rested his forehead against hers. "Ordinarily, I am quite a patient man..." he murmured.

Abbie put a finger to his lips. "I think we've both been patient enough. Don't you?" 

Ichabod kissed her again, taking full and complete possession of her mouth and taking no prisoners. She could practically feel all the restraint and patience he had been showing thus far rapidly becoming a long lost memory. To be honest, it inflated Abbie's ego a little bit knowing she had pushed him that close to the edge.

She wondered if she still had time to push him all the way to that fine ledge and watch him fall. Although, to be honest, she was right... they had both been entirely too patient. Abbie, for one, was done being patient. She had been denied all night and had to make due with a pitiful excuse of a second option. She was more than ready for the real deal.

Abbie shifted her hips against him, moaning into his mouth. She grabbed hold of his ponytail and separated their mouths. "Quit teasing, already Ichabod Crane," she growled. "Be a proper gentleman, why don't you, and see to your lady's needs."

Ichabod's teeth gently nipped at her jaw. "What if I feel my lady needs to have her body trembling with a seemingly unquenchable desire before I drive her to completion?"

She shivered at the raw desperation in his voice. An undignified sound escaped her lip. "Proceed..." she quipped. His hands slid up her body, underneath the shirt. She liked how he didn't immediately go for her breasts, instead trailed his fingers over her flesh, finding sensitive spots that made her gasp and arch against him.

"Ichabod," she finally pleaded. "Please... I don't know if I can handle waiting any more."

He responded by lightly nibbling on a sensitive spot just below her ear. "A little longer," he whispered, his voice full of promise.

Abbie shook her head. "No... now," she whimpered. It struck her as funny that she had just been thinking about wanting to drive him to the edge of his breaking point, but it seemed he was hell bent on driving her to hers. Fact of the matter, he was far more patient that she. She knew, if she let him, he could play this game for hours.

"Almost," he said, his mouth dropping to the nape of her neck while one his his hands dropped back between her legs to resume the task he had abandoned. His other hand finally reached her breasts and busied itself with teasing her nipples into hardened peaks.

"God... dammit, Crane," Abbie growled, raising herself off his lap to press flush against him. A sound of pure desperation escaped from deep inside her chest as he gently bit down on her neck. 

That was evidentially the indicator he had been waiting for. He guided her and she sank down on him, her breath catching in her throat at the sweet feeling of his invasion. Ichabod thrust against gently when she found herself unwilling to move because she wanted to take a moment to enjoy the heavy weight of him inside of her.

It almost felt like the pollen had taken over her brain again, except she was still very much aware of what she was doing and able to control herself. However, the sweet euphoria soon had other demands such as _more_ and _now_. Abbie grasped the back of the couch on either side of Ichabod began to move in a gentle rise and fall motion. 

Pressure was already beginning to form at her sweet spot, slowly winding and twisting, driving her closer to orgasm as he hit a place deep inside. His hands resumed touching and stroking and urging her towards their shared goal. Each time she raised up, Ichabod would sigh her name. When she drove him back in, her name came out as a low moan.

She kept her movements measured and intentional, trying to keep him on edge.

Her plan, however, did not work out in her favour. She saw it in his eyes, the moment his restraint snapped and he became a man determined on a specific goal. Which was how she found herself with her back on the seat of the couch, Ichabod braced himself over her, one hand on the arm of the couch and the other curled around the edge of the seat.

All Abbie could do was hold on and enjoy the ride as he drove into her deep and hard. Finally, she felt the building pressure reach its precipice. She clung to him, digging her fingernails into his back as she arched her hips to allow him deeper access. When he thrust in again, she felt herself shatter, screaming his name out as her body shook with orgasm. It was only a couple more strokes before she saw Ichabod's face twitch then relax as he found he own release with a beautiful groan that Abbie didn't think she would ever get tired of hearing.

Ichabod gathered her into his arms and shifted their position on the couch so she was draped over him. They lay there, panting, trying to recover and catch their breaths. Abbie smiled when Ichabod wrapped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"I must apologize, Abbie," Ichabod murmured. "Did I cause you any discomfort?"

Abbie shook her head. "Nah-uh," she replied. "I enjoyed every last second of it."

"In general, I am not ordinarily an aggressive person," he stated. "Especially whilst partaking in amorous behaviours..."

Abbie lifted her head and put a hand over his mouth. "Shh. You don't have to apologize or anything. I just want to... enjoy this a little longer before I get ready for work." She lay her head on his chest again and enjoyed the rapid beating of his heart against her cheek. Her eyes drifted to a clock on the wall. 

It was ten minutes short of being nine. She could probably peel herself away from him at the turn of the hour, get ready, and be at work on time if she left by 9:30...

While her idea was great in theory, she barely ended up arriving right on time, without a shower, and a smile on her face.


	5. Wednesday - 10:34 PM

_**10:34 PM -- Wednesday** _

It had been a very energetic kind of day. She had even gotten to chase down a a guy that was fleeing the police on foot and tackled him. A good mood had surrounded her most of the day. While the ladies at the station knew exactly why she was in a good mood--and teasingly asked her how her night went at every opportunity--the guys remained confused and oblivious.

The only exception was Reyes, who barely said two words to her the entire day which was a welcome reprieve. That is, until the sheriff was preparing to leave and she pulled Abbie into her office. Reyes turned her phone screen towards Abbie, Abbie felt herself sink down into her seat like she was a teenager getting in trouble with Corbin again when she saw the shirtless Ichabod on Reyes' screen.

"What's this?" Reyes asked.

"Something that I would not have sent out if I hadn't been suffering from an altered state of mind," Abbie said, looking down at her hands. "I was... intoxicated."

Reyes pursed her lips. "I send you two home because you're covered in mud so you use it as a chance to get drunk and have sex?"

Abbie nodded. "Yes. Well... sort of. There was no sex until we were sober... Not from lack of me trying."

"Just be careful, Abigail," Reyes said sincerely. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

Abbie smiled to herself. "Trust me. Out of all the guys from my past, Ichabod is the only one I can one hundred percent guarantee that he won't hurt me."

"Good," Reyes said. "I want both of you in tomorrow. There's a case that just came up that we could use his expertise on. We should have enough details by tomorrow for you to look at. That is... if you two can keep your trousers on while working together."

Abbie felt her face warm. "Yes... yes we can."

Reyes put her purse on her shoulder. "Have a good day then, Lieutenant."

After that the day had been pretty much uneventful. By time she put her vehicle in park in front of the cabin, she was mentally drained. The only thing that had kept her going throughout the day was perusing the photo gallery on her phone. That and the occasional text from Jenny asking oddball questions about what sort of product she used on her hair or her favourite lotion.

She just wanted to get a shower and hopefully cuddle up with Ichabod on the couch or in the bed. Preferably the bed. Okay so it wasn't really cuddling she had in mind.

As soon as she got out of her jeep, she knew something was off... Normally, by this point Ichabod was trotting down the cabin steps to greet her and offer a hand to assist her up the steps. Just as she was starting to be concerned her phone chirped at her.

It was a text from Ichabod: Apologies for not being able to greet you. Currently engaged in an activity which does not allow it. 

That only raised more questions than it answered. There was only so many things to do at the cabin and only a handful of things could keep him too engaged to greet her but allow him a chance to text her an apology.

She walked into the cabin. "Ichabod?" she called gently. "Hello? I'm back..."

Abbie saw there were candles lit all around just before a blindfold came over her eyes from somewhere behind her. Large, long fingered hands grasped her hips and Crane's warm voice whispered in her ear. "I have plotted a treat for your arrival. If I may have permission to disrobe you?"

Suddenly work related exhaustion and lazy cuddling was the last thing on her mind. "You have permission," she replied with interest.

First was her jacket. He peeled it slowly down her arms until it fell to the floor. Ichabod urged her forward, guiding her towards a destination that she hoped was the bedroom. He whirled her around and pressed her back against a wall. Abbie's breathing became more ragged she he deftly plucked the buttons of her shirt free.

She had expected kisses to accompany the disrobing, but the most she got was his warm breath on her shoulder as her shirt found a home on the floor. From what she could tell, he was fully clothed. At least, when she had reached for him she had felt the scratchy material of his normal clothes before he placed her wrists against the wall near her head.

His fingers ghosted over her shoulders, chest, and stomach. "I know, without any doubts, that the finest of forged bronze would look upon your skin with envy and long to have your perfection."

He gently grasped the button of her jeans and pulled her close to him. His other hand trailed up her spine to the back of her bra, where he was probably hoping to find the hooks. Abbie felt herself grin because she knew he would not find any there.

"Of all the confounding..." Ichabod muttered. He sighed heavily. "It seems the internet has led me astray on the complexities of feminine undergarments."

Abbie pulled her bottom lip between her teeth to fight back a giggle. "It's right here," she said, pointing to the little clasp in the front. Thankfully it was the only one she had with that feature. It was that very reason she had taken to leaving it with her spares clothes at the cabin, because she didn't like the way it fit and used it only as a last resort.

Ichabod inhaled sharply as he opened the tiny clasp then guided the straps down her arms so it, too, fell away to the floor. His fingers ghosted up her arms, along her shoulders, but stopped just short of descending to her breasts. "Patience, Ichabod," she heard him whisper quietly, as though he were thinking out loud rather than speaking to her. "In good time, your hands and mouth shall know every inch, curve, contour, and peak of this beautiful body."

She could almost see him curling his fingers at his sides in frustration. "I like the sound of that," Abbie said, her tone teasing. Or rather that had been her intent. Instead it came out as a breathless sigh. So far, she felt she was taking everything in good stride. This was the first time she had been blindfolded by a... boyfriend? Lover? Soulmate, maybe?

They would have to bang out the terms later. from what she knew of being blindfolded, it was a means of heightening sexual tension between the partners. However, Ichabod seemed to be trying _really hard_ to keep things as non-sexual as possible. Not that he was doing a particularly good job of succeeding, considering her lady parts were screaming for attention, but he was trying.

He cupped her face in his hands. She felt his breath close to her lips. "As do I, my dear Lieutenant," he said. He completely ceased touching her and she felt him take a step back. "But... my intentions at the moment are to engage the parts of your mind which instil feelings of closeness and intimacy that are non-reliant upon carnal pleasures."

How was it, he could rattle off statements such as that and it made her stomach flip flop like he was trying to seduce her? Maybe it was the accent, Abbie reasoned. Or maybe it was just the person rattling at the mouth. Of course, there was a slight possibility that she was secretly a sapiosexual and was aroused by intelligence. She'd have to test it out one day and have him read a college textbook to her.

"Have you been on google again?" Abbie asked. 

"I have, but that is neither here nor there," Ichabod stated blandly. His knuckles brushed her stomach as he unfastened her jeans. He eased them over her hips and down her legs along with her underwear. 

Abbie toed off her shoes to get the bundle of clothes from around her ankles. When he lifted one of her feet and rested it on his knee, her head was filled with the mental image of him kneeling at her feet. Then the last sock was off and she was naked, with the exception of the blindfold. A small yelp escaped her lips when Ichabod swept her into his his arms, cradling her against his chest.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. _She knew it! She called it!_ He was the type to sweep a girl off her feet and care her off to bed. Although, she wasn't entirely sure he was taking her to the bedroom. She heard a door creak open and shortly thereafter her feet were settled onto a rug...

The bedroom didn't have a rug.

She was only left on said rug for a moment, and she heard the rustling of clothing. An indicator that he was getting out of his clothes, which was somewhat saddening to Abbie because she had wanted to strip him down. She was picked up again.

This time when her feet were set down, her legs were embraced by hot water. Oh, that sly, sly Mister Crane, she thought as he removed the blindfold. Along the windowsill sat several bottles, all the ones she used for a normal shower time at home, along with her hair care products. Every other available surface in the bathroom held a burning candle, the artificial lights were turned off.

She eased down into the water and grinned when Ichabod eased in behind her, his legs flanking her own as they settled into the copper soaking tub. Suddenly the odd questions Jenny had been texting her with all day became all too clear. "You had Jenny help, didn't you?"

"Only on your hair and skin care regiment," Ichabod admitted, scooting her forward enough that he could lean her head back and gently begin to work water through her hair. "I wished to make certain you were adequately pampered after the entire ordeal of yesterday. Miss Sonya Green at the Beauty Emporium was quite helpful as well. Although, the way she looked me over was quite perplexing..."

Abbie bit her bottom lip. While she did think she needed to tell him about the little picture mishap, she reasoned that while he had his fingers carefully working through her hair was _not_ the time to tell him. Maybe she would tell him on their next movie night...

"I had noted your stress over having to leave this morning without properly bathing," Ichabod continued. "And whilst this may not change that fact, I felt it could remedy what was mostly likely a very troubling day for you."

Abbie hummed with approval at his theory. He was right, she had been worried most of the day over smelling sweaty and... like she had spent the night having a multitude of sex. But she had made sure to lay the body spray on heavy after a quick sink bath while getting her work clothes thrown on. 

Ichabod plucked a bottle from the window sill and muttered something to the extent of fifty-fifty consistency before starting to work shampoo through her tresses. "Remind me to take Sonya a gift basket next week," Abbie said, her voice practically a purr. "She instructed you well."

"One of the many virtues of having an eidetic memory," Ichabod chuckled. "I need to only be told once."

Once he was satisfied that the shampoo mixture was thoroughly worked through her hair, he started the process of rinsing. Abbie could have easily fell asleep right then and there. "You're doing really good for your first time," she said lazily. "You really know how to spoil a girl, Ichabod."

She thought it was a bit funny how, just yesterday, she had been mentally cussing him for everything he was worth while she crawled through the muddy tunnel. But now, here they were, naked, sharing a bath, and she was getting treated like royalty.

Although, it shouldn't surprise her. Ichabod wasn't exactly known for doing anything half-assed. So, naturally he would go out of his way to pamper his partner in his first--and hopefully only--modern relationship. A very greedy part of her mind said "Damn right it's going to be his only modern relationship."

Ichabod hissed slightly get his fingers caught a tangle in her hair. He delicately worked it out and gave a sigh of relief once he had. Abbie just closed her eyes and tilted her head back, smiling. "If you're too good at this, I just might get you to start doing it every couple of weeks," Abbie warned.

"And I would gladly do it," Ichabod said with affection. He dropped a kiss onto her forehead.

 _Of course he would_ , Abbie thought happily, as he started working conditioner through her hair. "Okay... To hell with a gift basket. As soon as I can, I'm buying Sonya a week long cruise to the Bahamas."

Ichabod chuckled, a deep almost throaty sound that Abbie was really starting to like. Or maybe she had always liked it and she was just now able to admit it to herself. 

Once he had sufficiently applied the conditioner, he carefully twisted it into a neat bun at the back of her head and held it in place as he eased a cap over her hair. "The container says to leave it in for ten minutes. Miss Green said to leave it in for fifteen... Being Miss Green is more in touch with your hair needs--"

Abbie leaned back against his chest and peered up at him. "What do you propose we do with that fifteen minutes, Mister Crane?" Abbie said, effectively interrupting what would have most likely been a twenty minute discussion about her hair dresser. She fluttered her eyelashes in a demure manner. 

A smile touched the corners of his mouth. He slid his arms around her, pulling her closer. "Well... this _is_ a bath..." he murmured in her ear. "I would suggest making full use of its facilities whilst you still have time to do so."

Abbie pulled out of Ichabod's embrace and turned herself around to face him. For the first time she noticed he had his hair up in that sloppy twist he would sometimes do when he wanted his hair off his neck, with stray locks framing his face. His legs came together as she straddled his lap. "Let me do your hair," she said with an impish grin, brushing the bits of hair away from his face.

She leaned in and kissed him, sliding her arms around his neck. He made an appreciative sound as he returned the kiss, his hands spanning the length of her spine, to keep her close. Abbie carefully released his hair and threaded her fingers through it. She hadn't really had a chance to do it earlier and she had always been a bit tempted to do it. And it wasn't too far of a reach for her to find out he definitely seemed to like it too.

"You... temptress," Ichabod murmured, tilting her head back so he could kiss down the front of her throat. "I was trying to keep our bath, what you would call, PG."

"Should have thought about that before getting me naked," Abbie teased. "And getting yourself naked... That's an automatic PG13 or R at a minimum."

Ichabod pulled back and looked horrified. "There are ratings higher than R?"

Abbie put on her most angelic face. "I'll introduce you to the higher ratings when I think you're mentally ready for them."

He put her at arm's length. "Patience."

"You're so frustrating," Abbie groaned, turning back around to settle herself between his legs. "Have you _seen_ you? Have you been on the receiving end of everything you do?"

"I can honestly say that I have not," Ichabod quipped, placing a kiss between her shoulders. "Other than looking into the mirror, of course." Abbie turned slightly to give him that look she got when he had said or done something obtuse. "Have I said something which offends?"

"Let's just say you're six foot one hundred and I like it," Abbie replied flatly. "So every little thing you do has the potential to make my lady parts want to explode."

She watched with interest as Ichabod rolled over what she had said in his head. Any second now he would try to decipher it and would have a silly question for her because he couldn't. Finally his face quirked in the way it would before he asked the question... "Six foot, one hundred?"

Abbie laughed. "You're tall," she replied. Honestly, that's what had perplexed him? She thought, for sure, he was going to ask about exploding lady parts.

Ichabod leaned in, his lips brushing her ear as he whispered, "I would have asked about the other part but... having seen and experienced your repeated culminations this morning, I am very well aware of how I make your delicate parts figuratively explode."

Abbie blinked repeatedly as it was her turn to process something he had said. Yep. Yep. Definitely, without a doubt, she was going to be riding him shortly. She pulled the cap from her head, much to his objections. "I can condition it again later," she said. "There are more pressing matters that need to be seen to."

Once her hair was rinsed, Abbie stood and stepped out of the bath. When she turned to make sure Ichabod was following, she saw that he was still in the tub, staring at her slack-jawed. "Ichabod," she chimed, holding out her hand toward him.

He shook his head to clear it. "My apologies," he said, pulling himself to his feet. "You clearly underestimate how captivating you can be."

Abbie looked him over slowly. When her gaze reached just a little below his waist, she flickered her eyes back up to his. "Oh I have an idea about how much you like it," she teased, wiggling her fingers.

Ichabod took her hand and stepped out of the bath. Abbie yelped as he scooped her into his arms again. "In all of my research on how to court a modern woman such as yourself," he said, walking out into the hallway with her. "Everything said to try not to focus on sexual prowess in the early stages of a relationship... to build intimacy if you could see yourself spending your life with them."

Abbie pressed her lips to his. "We've known each other for a few years now, Mister Crane," she pointed out. "And our bond is infallible and strong. I'd say that is plenty intimate to be comfortable exploring this... new facet of our relationship and letting it take precedence while we find out how best to make each other make those sexy little noises."

Ichabod narrowed his eyes. "Are you mocking me?" he said with amusement as he kicked the bedroom door shut behind them. Why he would do such a thing she had no idea, they were in the middle of nowhere and it was late at night. No one would see what sort of things they were about to get up to.

"Never!" Abbie gawked as he dropped her onto the bed. He arched an eyebrow as she scooted towards the middle. His gaze turned almost predatory and he scrambled after her. "Okay, maybe just a little," she said, almost breathless as he caught up to her and poised himself over her, straddling her thighs.

"Now, if I recall, before you rush out this morning, I was preparing to give you many pleasures," Ichabod hummed. "I just have to remember where I left off..."

He started just below her chin with the kisses, his fingers tracing delicate lines down her body before his mouth followed. Ichabod kissed down the length of both her arms, taking time to draw each of her fingers into his mouth, one by one, and suck on them before kissing his way back to the flat span of chest that gave way to her breasts. She was already fit to implode when he finally did reach her breasts and then he took his time learning the curves and weight of them in his hands, teasing her nipples to hardened peaks, and nuzzling his face between them, before retracing the same path with his mouth.

She was panting his name by time he started his way down her stomach. When his tongue started swirling into her navel, she made a mental note to find out which internet source he had been looking at and leaving them a very long, positive review. His teeth gently grazed the curves of her hips while his hands parted her thighs and skimmed down them. 

"Ichabod," Abbie gasped in frustration when, instead of his mouth going to where she had expected it to go, his kissed down the length of her thighs. He lifted his head, a wicked glimmer in his eyes as he gave her a knowing smirk. He had avoided that area on purpose!

She wanted to cuss him for being such a tease, but then his hands and mouth made their respective journeys down the rest of her leg. Her toes curled when he nibbled her ankle and kissed the sensitive flesh at the arch on the bottom of her foot. He repeated the gestures on her other leg in reverse, with one exception.

When he reached her knee, his mouth dipped inward, between her thighs. 

She could feel his hot breath against her before his fingers parted her delicate folds. His tongue teased the tiny, swollen bud of her clit as he guided her legs over his shoulders, an unspoken indicator that _this was going to take some time_. A loud moan came from her mouth and she grasped at the bed coverings underneath her as she arched her hips towards his eager mouth. His lips closed around her clit and he gently sucked at it while his fingers pushed inside of her.

Abbie grasped a fistful of his hair. "Oh God... Ichabod..." the rest of the vocalizations that came from her were mere intelligible gibberish. She wasn't even entirely sure what she had been trying to say, just that eventually it was his name intermingled with "Oh"s, "God"s, and "yes"s coming out of her mouth.

The louder and higher pitched her voice became, the faster his fingers pumped into her, the harder his tongue rubbed the little nub. Abbie yanked hard on his hair as she came hard and loud. Even then he didn't let up, instead he opted to remove his fingers and replace them with his tongue. His hands busied themselves with stroking her hips and thighs as his lured her toward another orgasm.

It didn't take long for it to build and when she shattered again, she was squeezing his face with her thighs and had a fistful of his hair keeping him in place until she came down again. When he sat back on his heels, a satisfied smirk on his lips, Abbie propped herself up on her elbows, panting for breath. "I definitely want to know where you got that from," she sighed. "Because... they deserve a sizeable donation to keep their website running."

Ichabod's smirk grew even larger. He tapped his temple. "I'm afraid I have had much time to consider all the things I wish to do to you... sexually." When she looked stunned, he added, "Never under-estimate the imaginations of a sexually repressed society. Those from the aristocratic lines were amongst the most deviant minded."

"I look forward to finding out just exactly how deviant minded you are," Abbie replied.

"I have but only begun to graze the surface," Ichabod said and dove in to kiss her deeply.

Abbie seriously began to wonder how often they had been doing something mundane like sitting in the Archives and he had some sexy scenario playing through his head while his fingers drummed out a waltz on the table. Come to thing of it, there were quite a few times he had excused himself from those sessions and he returned with a flushed face and a guilty look on his face. Her eyes widened. 

"Ichabod!" she gawked, pushing him back. "Just how many times have you had dirty little fantasies about me while we were _working_?"

He gave her a gentle smile which made him look innocent. "Only a few... dozen." He shifted away from her just enough to give her room to turn over. "I'm not quite done with what I want to do before we come together, my dearest one."

He kissed along her shoulder as he guided her to laying on her stomach. _Oh God, Oh God, he wasn't done_ Abbie thought. Although she wasn't exactly sure if she should be excited by that or not. She was already aching to have him inside of her pretty badly, odds were if it didn't happen soon she would go crazy with want and need.

But, his mouth continued along the backside of her shoulders while one of his hands skimmed down her back to cup her rear end. As his mouth made its way down her spine, his hand slipped back down between her thighs to start teasing her again. Abbie instinctively parted her legs and arched toward his probing fingers.

Yes, he was definitely trying to drive her insane. But dammit all if she wasn't feeding right into it by enjoying every last second of it. Even when she tried to not show she was enjoying it, she couldn't stop the sounds or her body's reaction to his touch. If only it didn't feel so perfect... so _right_ for him to do the things he was doing.

He was nibbling on the curve of her backside when his fingers brought her to another orgasm. This time she screamed, "God dammit, Ichabod... I need you inside of me. Not your fingers. Not your tongue..." while fisting the bed coverings beneath her.

"I was beginning to fear you would never ask," he murmured.

'You son of a --OH!"

Her protest was silenced when he slid into her with ease, from behind. Suddenly the only word she was capable of thinking or saying was "Yes. Yes. Yes... yes, yes, yes YES!"

Ichabod wasn't exactly being quiet himself. The loud groans and moans he was letting out mingled with her own voice, making a beautiful tune only they two could ever truly appreciate. When she came, yet again, she clenched around him so tightly she could feel jerks and spasms of him when he found his own release as he groaned her name. He held her hips tightly, pressing deeply as he finished.

Abbie collapsed against the bed, trying her damnedest to will herself to breathe. She had been so physically exerted that she didn't even think she would be capable of doing so. "Oh... my... _God_ ," Abbie groaned once she was able.

Ichabod lay down on his side, facing her, a bemused twinkle in his eyes. "I take it you are gratified?"

Abbie nodded mutely. "Very. Very, very... _very_ gratified," she replied. "What other ideas do you have rolling around in that sexy head of yours?"

"Well I can't exactly tell," he intoned. "That would ruin the surprise."

Abbie hummed softly. "Just be glad I like your kind of surprises."

He reached over and brushed hair out of her face. "And trust me, my love, I shall very much enjoy this new aspect of our bond." He leaned in and placed a feather light kiss on the tip of her nose. 

Abbie huddled close to him, too exhausted to even lift her arms to embrace him while she slept. "Oh, yeah... we have to both go in tomorrow."

Ichabod wrapped his arms around her, hauling her as closely as he could manage, and placed a kiss on top of her head. "I warrant you will have a hard time being rid of me ever again."

"No force in Heaven or Hell could _have_ me be rid of you," Abbie hummed just before she drifted off to sleep.

  
_**Epilogue** _  


Approximately six months later...

Abbie came to a stop on all fours over Ichabod. Mostly because he had narrowly managed to catch her and to keep her from falling face first into him. Dust and dirt billowed around them, slowly settling since there was nothing more to disturb them other than to the two figured that had slid down the ancient chute.

They both started giggling uncontrollably.

"Are you all right, Lieutenant?" Ichabod asked.

Abbie sat up, straddling his hips, and looked around. "I'm fine," she said with a bright grin. Dirt clung to her chin. "We've had worse happen while doing our witness duties..."

They both clamoured to their feet and looked around at the tunnel they had so unexpectedly found themselves in. It was hardly the first place they had in mind while out on a nature hike.

"And... what of our young Miss Jennifer Grace?" Ichabod asked, dusting off his trousers with his hands.

Abbie laughed heartily. "Oh Jenny will love that one," she said. She put her hands on the gentle swell of her belly. "But I'm sure Frank Ichabod is fine."

Ichabod pulled a face. "Isn't it unfortunate enough that I have that name, must you insist on saddling our child with it?"

"Well one of us has to try coming up with boy names," Abbie grumbled looking back up in the direction they had fallen from. "Yeah, we're not getting back out that way."

The little one had been a happy accident. Maybe Abbie had missed a day or two of her pills because she was too busy trying to save all of mankind. Maybe they had just gotten too caught up in the first few weeks of the new stage of their relationship before Abbie realized she needed to give Ichabod a crash course on sex education in the modern era.

It had been a blind seer from a local coven that had pointed out the pregnancy at first.

_"The child born of the witnesses has the greatest potential for returning hope to mankind," the child seer had said._

_"That's a nice thought and all, but I really can't see bringing a child into all of this," Abbie said, sweeping her hand in the general direction of the tunnel they and Ichabod had tucked into._

_"I was referring to the one growing inside your belly right now," the girl said._

_Abbie had felt her blood drain from her face. Ichabod turned sharply from where he was keeping watch, his mouth slack-jawed and his face pale._

Abbie had been in denial at first. Partially because it turned out the little witch was trying to kill them. But it had ate at both of them for three days after, so Abbie had bought several tests. All of them had been positive. So she had gone to the doctor and everything was confirmed.

"I am quite fond of the new trend of giving children names that are multi-gender," Ichabod stated, peering up the dusty shaft as well. "And you're right... There is no going back from whence we came."

Abbie gave him a cross stare. "You've only come up with girl names. You can't stand there and tell me you like non-gender names when you only give girl names." She pulled her phone from her pocket and held it up. "I have bars. I can call Jenny to see if she can find us and get us out of here."

"Can you blame me for wishing Lori Claire would be as strong, beautiful, and capable as her mother?" Ichabod asked, removing his phone from his pocket. "Mine seems to be broken."

Abbie wrinkled her nose and shook her head. She peered at Ichabod's phone and sure enough, the screen was shattered. "I like those names on their own but not paired together," she said. "Besides, what if..." she thought a moment. "Washington Irving was dashing and brave like his father?"

"I am having a hard time deciding if you really like the idea of having a boy or loathe it," Ichabod quipped. "The names you have been suggesting have been atrocious." He looked around in confusion then snapped his fingers. "I know where we are," he proclaimed and dashed down the tunnel.

"Of course you do!" Abbie called as she followed. "Let me guess, a secret meeting place for your mason buddies."

Ichabod cast her a incredulous glance. "No, it's where we found the flower." When she looked confused, Ichabod arched his brows and smirked. " _The_ flower."

Abbie's eyes widened. "Ohh..." Within seconds they were making their way up an old staircase and let themselves out into the forests that surrounded Sleepy Hollow. Abbie paused at the opening of the secret tunnel as she looked out over Sleepy Hollow. "What about... Ember Dixon? It could be boy or girl."

Ichabod considered it for a moment. "I don't... hate it," he offered, with uncertainty. "Where did you think of Ember?"

"Just popped to mind." She pointed down hill as Ichabod came out of the tunnel behind her, to where part of Sleepy Hollow was ablaze. "Can't leave town for _one day_ without things going to hell can we?" Abbie's phone began to chirp and she answered it. "We're already heading for the car, Jenny, don't worry."

"Actually," Jenny said. "We have everything under control."

"Jenny, half of town is on fire," Abbie stated.

Abbie could practically see Jenny wincing on the other end of the line. "That's... how we got it under control," Jenny said quickly. "Official story is... gas line. But, all is good. The fire department is confident they can get it contained before morning. Go back to your camping trip. You two need a break. If anything you can do a little _bonding_ in the romantic glow of Sleepy Hollow burning through the night."

"You sure it's all under control?" Abbie asked suspiciously.

"Yes!" Jenny assured.

"All right but we expect a full report when we get back in town in the morning," Abbie said. When she hung up, she tucked her phone into her pocket. "Jenny said everything is under control." Ichabod looked speculative. "Hey, I've picked up the code too. That's how she says its not safe for me and little Ember."

Ichabod nodded lightly. "I will admit... That one is starting to grow on me." He pulled a note pad and pen from his pocket and scribbled the name down on the pad. "That gives us a grand total of two potential names."

"Not bad for four months of debating," Abbie said, nodding. "Maybe by time he or she gets here, we'll have a couple more to pick from."

They set up camp where they could get the best view of Sleepy Hollow on fire, made a small fire of their own, and settled down next to it to keep warm. Abbie was tucked up to Ichabod's side and his arm was around her shoulders as they sipped hot cocoa and talked about their future.

At one point, Ichabod hopped up to fetch Abbie a fresh bottle of water. When he returned, he had that smile on his face that said he was hiding something, something he knew she would be delighted by. That smile alone managed to do certain things to certain parts of her so she was wondering what he had up his proverbial sleeve when he handed her the bottle of water he had gone to fetch.

Abbie's eyes widened when he knelt down on one knee next to her. He reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear then cupped her cheek in his large hand. "There is one thing I would like to change about our relationship before our little one gets here." He glanced down shyly. "I do hope I am not blundering this... things were so much simpler in my day... and again I am most grateful for the help provided by your sister and Miss Sonya..." 

It turned out the thing up his sleeve was more literal. And it was a sparkling diamond ring.

"Grace Abigail Mills..." Ichabod drew in a deep breath.

Abbie didn't even wait for the question to come out before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. "Yes. The answer is yes," she said and kissed him again. Once he slipped the ring onto her finger, Ichabod sat down and pulled her close to him again. Abbie looked up at him. "Why now?"

Ichabod smiled sweetly. "Because I have been waiting for the ideal moment. And... I could think of no better moment than at this place, where it all got kick started into the highest gear, as you would put it."

"While Sleepy Hollow burns to the ground was a pleasant surprise," Abbie commented dryly.

Ichabod snorted to keep from laughing. "I am inclined to agree," he said. "What do you think of moving permanently to the cabin? It would be an incredibly pleasant place to raise young Ember Dixon Crane."

Abbie smiled and lay her head against Ichabod. She honestly didn't think she could be happier than she was in that very moment. Maybe later her and Ichabod could thank those meddling angels for sending them after that flower months ago.


End file.
